Backstrom: We've Got Your Back
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Detective John Almond and Officer Frank Moto discuss the officer's chances on becoming a detective and his self-doubt and find themselves defending the man causing the worry in the first place.


Backstrom – We've Got Your Back

Author: TnJAGAz – also a Backstrom Fan!

Rating: PG

Classification:

Spoilers: None that I can think of…yet.

Summary: Detective John Almond and Officer Frank Moto discuss the officer's chances on becoming a detective and his self-doubt and find themselves defending the man causing the worry in the first place.

The characters in this piece are the property of Fox Television, Hart Hanson, Far Field Productions, SoulPancake Productions and Fox Television Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of Backstrom fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**x*x*x*x*x**

Frank Moto heaved a disgusted sigh as he sat down at his desk. It was early. Not even Neidermayer [who was usually the first one in] was there yet.

"Problem, Frank?"

The Bureau of Portland Police officer turned in his desk chair to see John Almond who was wearing a snappy grey fedora and gray slicker as he entered the room. He quickly shed the slicker, which revealed underneath it he had on a crisp white shirt, gray vest, his badge on a chain around his neck, red, blue and gray striped tie, gray jacket, and pants. He put the slicker on the coat rack near his desk and walked over to Frank's cubicle.

"It's just …I'm wondering if I'll ever make detective." The robust officer said wistfully.

John walked over and sat on the edge of Moto's desk, crossing his arms as he did. He gave him piercing stare. "Do you believe in yourself?" he asked in a sonorous tone.

The officer was taken aback. Had he somehow offended him? "What do you mean?" he asked.

John gave him a quick smile. "I mean, do you believe in your heart that you will make detective?"

The Portland police officer thought about the question for moment. "Somedays I do," he said finally, "other days….." Frank didn't finish the thought.

John Almond shook his head. "Son, if there is one thing I've learned, you gotta have faith and you've got to believe in yourself."

"That hasn't seemed to do me much good lately," he said miserably.

"Did you fail at the firing range recently? John asked

"No, actually, I'm doing real good there. In fact, better than I did when I was a patrolman," he said proudly and then remembered who he was talking to. Pride was a sin in John's book.

But Pastor Almond had already moved on to his next query. "All right, did you take the test early and flunk it?"

"No. Not yet," Frank replied. "But I'm afraid if I do, I will," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…because I'm not good enough." He said with a long sigh.

"Why do you say that?"

"You see the way Detective Backstrom treats me…how all of them treat me. I'm low man on the totem pole here."

Jon Almond gave him a beatific smile and low throaty chuckle. "That's because you are, Moto." "Has anyone ever said anything disparaging to you?"

"No, not directly."

"Moto, I've never heard anyone here say anything bad about you."

"What about the Lieutenant?" he challenged.

"Moto, you're not unique in how you're treated by him. He's an equal opportunity critic. That's just who he is. You have to ignore 90 per cent of what he says."

"What about the other 10 per cent?"

"Pay attention closely. If there is one thing I know about Everett Backstrom, it's that he can empathize with anyone, and he'll tell you directly, and in private, if anything you're doing that bothers him. He may not say it, but he does like you and thinks you do good work."

"But I'm also afraid…"

'Yeah? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that working for Lieutenant Backstrom has hurt my career and any chances I have at being a detective."

"Moto, trust in the Lord. He believes in you and you should believe in yourself just because of that. As for any shading caused by working for Everett Backstrom, I can't imagine a better detective to work for."

"Even better than you, Preacher?"

John chuckled again. "Well, I'm not chopped liver, if that's what you mean. But the Lieutenant is special-"

"You can say that again."

Both men turned to see Lieutenant Evan Scone, Bureau of Portland Police Vice Squad, standing in the S.C.U. bullpen smirking at both of them like he had just heard the greatest joke in the world.

"Lieutenant Scone," John said in a friendly manner. "What brings you down to Special Crimes this early in the morning?"

Evan Scone ignored the pleasantry. He focused on Frank Moto. "Officer Moto, you'd do well to try and transfer to another unit if you ever want to make detective."

"And why is that, Detective Scone?" John asked for Frank.

"Because no one from the review board will even look at a detective application from this unit and you know that, John."

"That's not true, Evan," John said, standing.

Evan smirked at the tall black detective trying to be tough. "Look John, I like you. I'm sorry you burned out and had to start working with this loon-"

"Evan, let's keep this civil," John cautioned.

"The Lieutenant is not a loon," Frank Moto said, getting out of his chair and standing next to the tall detective.

Scone chuckled sarcastically at this display. "Okay, then Officer Moto, he's a freak and he needs to be handled. Good thing I kicked Gravely's butt outta Vice so she could watch him. That's what she's really good at – watching others, like a mother, not real detective work," he said mockingly.

"Detective Scone, did you have some business with S.C.U. this morning?" John said curtly but with a smile on his face.

Scone looked him for a moment and then shook his head as if he couldn't believe this wash-up was challenging him. He looked at both of them. "Yeah, I do. Moto, I'm offering you a one-time transfer to Vice. You work for me for 8 months and I'll see you make detective."

Frank gave him a suspicious look. "I've only got six months here before I can take the test. Why the two extra months?" he challenged.

Evan talked to the officer like he was a rookie fresh out of the academy. "Because you need time to unlearn all the crap Backstrom has put in your head. I'm sure you learned a few good things, albeit dated, from Detective Almond, but you need to learn some real detective skills, officer, before you take that qualification test." He looked over at Detective Almond. "No offense, John."

"Oh none taken, Evan." John said smiling. He turned to Frank Moto. "What do you say, Officer Moto? Sounds like a good deal to me. You can unlearn all the bad things you've learned from Lieutenant Backstrom and it will only take you two months to do so. How long have been with us, now?"

"Two years, sir," Officer Moto replied.

Jon Almond scratched his chin while shaking his head sorrowfully. "Two years, hmmm, sounds like you might have to wait longer than two extra months to unlearn everything the Lieutenant has taught you."

Frank Moto nodded his head in mournful agreement. "Yes sir, that's true, I have learned quite a bit." He looked at Evan Scone with fake concern. "Detective, do you really think it's possible given that I've worked here for two years that you can get me ready for the detective's exam in only two extra months?"

Evan Scone looked as if he had eaten something sour. He threw up his hands in disgust. "Fine, take your chances with Lieutenant Backstrom, Officer Moto, and good luck. You'll need it with that loon," he ground out.

Frank Moto stood up straighter at that comment. "He's not a loon, or a freak, sir." The implied threat was there.

Evan Scone looked from Frank Moto back to John Almond. Neither one was smiling. The Vice detective shook his head in disbelief. "Forget I said anything, Officer Moto, and that includes the offer." He turned around and started to head out of the bullpen.

"Have wonderful day, Evan," John said in a friendly tone to the Vice detective.

"Yeah, yeah," Evan said as he left the bullpen and stalked down the hall almost knocking Nadia Paquet down on his way to the elevators.

Nadia stopped at the doorway of the bullpen and looked at Detective Scone who was now boarding the elevator.

"What is wrong with Detective Scone?" she asked as she turned to Moto and Almond.

"Failed head hunting expedition," John said cheerfully as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh? Who was he trying to, um, head hunt?" Nadia asked, perplexed by the tall detective's answer.

"Doesn't matter, Ms Paquet," Frank said cheerfully as John caught his eye. They both smiled again. Nadia shook her head as she walked over to her desk.

"That stupid clown! What the hell is his problem this morning?!" The unmistakable growl of Everett Backstrom could be heard all the way down the hall. He was obviously referring to Detective Evan Scone who he must've met in the elevator.

John smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't have two good men that have got his back," he said referring to Scone, loud enough for Frank to hear.

Officer Frank Moto chuckled in reply to that. "Amen, Preacher, amen."

-FINIS


End file.
